


2009

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: 2009, M/M, Short, but its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - In which Dan messages Phil about some editing tips. ||





	2009

Dan first met Phil in 2009. Back then Dan was extremely depressed and hated himself a lot. Dan had met through Phil through YouTube. Phil was a bubbling happy boy who made Dan feel.... happy and excited for something. He made his heart beat and made him feel all sorts of butterflies around him. Or at least whenever he watched him. Dan had contacted Phil a couple of times with a of course no reply. It was expected as Phil did have other fans and should probably spend his time on other people. But Dan finally got the courage to message him a fourth time for some editing tips.

DanHowell: Uh, hello! My name is Dan and I'm a fan of yours and I was wondering if you could give me some editing tips? ( _Sent at 12:34, 6/21/09_ )

AmazingPhil: Yeah sure! Give me your facebook and I'll add you and give you some on there! :) ( _Sent at 13:56, 6/21/09)_

Dan smiled brightly at the response as he linked Phil his Facebook and smiled even brighter when he got a friend request. He swore in this moment he had never been happier and little did he know that him and Phil would have become best friends and soon after that lovers.

 

-END FIC-


End file.
